


Agents of Social Media

by 924inlegend



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: EVERYTHING IS HAPPY AND FLUFFY, F/M, Social Media AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-06 22:49:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3151223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/924inlegend/pseuds/924inlegend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles based on my Social Media AU graphics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Skye’s Snapstory: Nothing like a mid-mission derp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Skye uses Snapchat to pass the time during a stakeout mission

**Skye’s Snapstory:[Nothing like a mid-mission derp](http://41.media.tumblr.com/c75f077805ebfe46985e2ebb9709c0f8/tumblr_nhav0tXBuZ1qefcylo1_r1_500.jpg)  **

It always had to be a freezing cold night when the team were on stakeout duty.

Skye found it beyond frustrating to have to sit every single goddamn stakeout night freezing her ass off. This target better reveal himself tonight so all this cold would be worth it.

Her legs were shaking and she released shuddery breaths each time the frigid breeze managed to sneakily bite any area of skin she was desperately trying to cover and keep warm. There so was only so much warmth that her tactical gear could provide. Skye was kicking herself for not bringing a spare jumper.   

Coulson maintained his focus on whatever he could sight through the binoculars while Ward was positioned motionless like a statue…with a sniper rifle. (That kind of actual statue would be an interesting display to see any day).   

Skye resorted to rubbing her arms rapidly to generate any form of heat. She quickly looked at her wristwatch that read the digits 01:27. She sighed at the realization they had been here for five hours. She was in charge of the walkie-talkie they had that was in communication with May and Fitzsimmons along with the other small group of Trip, Hunter and Bobbi who were keeping watch of the other side. The groups were forming a triangle of maintaining watch over the target’s site while other groups of backup SHIELD agents were surrounding the building creating a parameter. 

“You cold?”

Skye held an expression of annoyance as she shivered and looked over to Ward. He wasn’t exactly looking at her since his concentration was still through the eyepiece of the sniper rifle.

“What do you think?” Skye rubbed her arms harder to emphasize her point. She returned her gaze back to the other side of the rooftop seeing the lights of the city that were an invitation of warmth. She really was hoping they’d be heading back soon. Her attention was brought back to Ward as she heard the sound of a zipper.

Somehow, Ward was balancing his hold on the sniper rifle while taking off his jacket at the same time. It was a switch between each arm keeping hold of the rifle while also shrugging his jacket off. Soon enough, he eventually held out his jacket to Skye. “I would put this on you properly but…I kind of need to keep focus on this. Sorry.”

Before Skye could add a snarky comment about how he _could_ actually take the moment to put his jacket on her since at least one other person (Bobbi) was handling a sniper rifle as well, she simply smiled and took his jacket. “Naw thank you. Aren’t you a gentleman?”

“Quiet you two.”

Skye grinned at Coulson’s comment and noticed the smirk of Ward that wasn’t exactly hidden behind the rifle. It was an ongoing joke that Coulson still wasn’t used to the idea of Skye and Ward as a couple especially whenever they had little moments that confirmed exactly that. She quickly draped her boyfriend’s jacket over her shoulders noticing how large it was on her. She found it better to slip her arms into the larger sleeves.

Silence fell over them again and now the waiting had become bearable. With Ward’s jacket, the cold wasn’t as harsh and Skye was starting to feel a little bit comfortable.

Bored out of her mind, Skye unlocked her phone and went straight to snapchat. She had been sending snapchats here and there to Fitzsimmons and Trip just to pass the cold, long hours. She checked her snapstory still exhaling a small laugh at her latest update.

_Nothing like a mid-mission derp._

Technically, it wasn’t even in the middle of the stakeout mission. Once each group had set up their positions and equipment, Skye quickly pulled Coulson and Ward nearby to take a funny photo before they got down to serious business. Well, before Coulson and Ward had gotten into the appropriate serious mode.

Skye checked her replies from Fitz, Simmons and Trip who all sent an appropriate happy photo with the captions ranging from “LOL” to “AHAhaaahah” to “Well done”. Fitzsimmons both took sneaky shots with May in the background being focused and mirroring Coulson’s exact set-up with the binoculars. Meanwhile, Trip sent a series of snaps with him holding an exasperated expression with Hunter and Bobbi looking like they were arguing in the background.

“I see movement”.

Coulson’s abrupt observation brought Skye back to the mission who immediately held the walkie-talkie near her mouth.

Ward had tensed at the mention of possible movement of the target. He firmly gripped the rifle directing his gaze from each main window of the building attempting to catch a clearer visual of the target.

This could finally be the moment.

“Coulson says he sees movement within the site. Do you copy?” Skye transmitted a quick message to the other groups as they were all focused on the building.

“Copy that. We noticed movement as well. Hunter responded that he saw vehicles lining up near the south exit.” May had answered back from her position with Fitzsimmons.

Everyone was concentrated on what could possibly unfold within the building. Coulson gestured for Skye to hand over the walkie-talkie. He temporarily put down his binoculars as he directed a message to the groups of backup agents on the ground. “Get ready for possible attack on the target. Escaping is an option that is being organized currently for them. Stay alert and wait for my orders to go in.”

Ward’s eye caught something moving through the window and loaded a shot into the rifle. “Think we have company with the target Coulson”.

“Morse? Ward caught a visual of possible company with the target.”

Bobbi had responded instantly from her position with Hunter and Trip. “Copy that. I saw at least another three from here. I think they’re finishing the deal. Getting ready to run”.

As predicted by Bobbi, gunfire was heard within the building prompting Coulson to order the ground troops to close in. Bobbi and Ward were concentrated on firing precise shots at any of the associated targets attempting to escape. Meanwhile, the assigned group of Skye, May and Triplett had all begun to run down the fire escapes to get to the ground at the scene of the action.

Skye had rapidly slipped Ward’s jacket off her shoulders as she sprinted her way to the fire escape from the rooftop. Despite the chilly wind fighting against her, she soldiered down each step to reach the bottom. With her gun in hand, she met up with May and Trip who were already wrangling up the associated targets while the rest of the troops were searching the building.

The group within the building were handcuffed and put into vans most likely to be questioned later on. Within the span of mere minutes, the situation was under total control and the stakeout had come to a conclusion. Everyone returned to the ground having packed everything up. It was a little past 2am and it was a no brainer that everyone was thankful it all had wrapped up finally. The occasional yawns and tired smiles were on the team’s faces as they piled into vehicles back to the motel they were staying at.

Skye walked back up the street with Fitzsimmons to reach the team’s van. Ward eventually caught up to her matching her strides as he took place beside her. “Still feeling cold?”

His heavy, large jacket was draped over her head which she pulled off with a light laugh. “Thank you though. I was able to feel my arms again shortly after putting it on but now…after that workout of running down the fire escape, I am numb enough to not feel cold”.

Ward exhaled a small laugh before he placed an arm around her shoulders pulling her in slightly. She leaned in to the inviting warmth of his hold as she moved her arm around his lower torso. They reached their vehicle sliding the door open and taking the middle row of seats. The back row was already occupied with a sleepy Fitzsimmons and Trip while the row in front of Skye and Ward had Bobbi and Hunter. May had assumed driver’s seat while Coulson was in the shotgun seat (which funnily enough actually had a shotgun hidden in the seat).

“Ugh I’m going to crash when we get back to our room.” Skye murmured quietly as she leaned her head on Ward’s shoulder already assuming the position to nap on the van ride home. She wrapped her arm around his and nestled closer to Ward. He rested his hand close to her knee

Ward felt Skye shiver slightly again not knowing for sure whether it was because she was actually cold or continuing her nuzzling action. The corner of his mouth was tugged upwards in an amused fashion at the thought that she resembled some sort of overly-affectionate puppy.  “Thought you said you weren’t cold”.

She felt Ward move closer and land a gentle kiss on the top of her head. “I said I felt used to the cold. I couldn’t feel _anything_ actually. Get it right. Either way, you’ll need to help keep me warm tonight”.

His expression morphed quickly between surprise, amusement and curiosity as he focused on the last part of her comment. Ward paused before continuing to gently caress Skye’s knee. “I’ll see what I can do about that”.

“Oh god Bobbi. Please tell me we weren’t that bad.” Hunter had chimed in with an annoyed tone keeping his head rested against the seat as if trying to remain asleep.

Bobbi only pushed Hunter with her hand further to his side of the seat. “Just go back to sleep”.

Triplett was chuckling quietly upon hearing the exchange while he was on his phone. Fitz and Simmons were leaning against each other appearing to have fallen asleep quite quickly. Ward kept his gaze outside of the van window with Skye slowly drifting off to sleep next to him. Bobbi had her head leaned against the window with Hunter keeping his head against the seat. Coulson remained busy switching from files of information on his tablet. May soon enough turned the engine into ignition before pulling away from the kerb of the street heading back to the motel.  


	2. Posted 2 weeks ago by 084intheskye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Skye posts a photo that gives Ward surprising insight into their future

[Posted 2 weeks ago by 084intheskye](https://40.media.tumblr.com/f2364596801513ce5707e027b91e7924/tumblr_nhv0h0Sp551qefcylo1_400.jpg)

The Playground was currently quite bare not living up to its fun entailed name. The base was mainly empty due to a majority of the team being sent on a mission near Mexico. Coulson remained in his office keeping track of work and the mission that had Trip, May, Skye, Bobbi and Fitz altogether going around Mexico to track down a targeted weaponry dealer associated with HYDRA. 

That only left Mack, Simmons, Hunter and Ward to entertain the hours away while waiting for the other half of the team to return. 

Simmons kept herself busy in the lab catching up on previously conducted research. Mack had settled down to play video games again most likely trying to break one of Koenigs’ score (Apparently it was Sam’s). Hunter remained relaxed in the loungeroom with his feet up on the table reading a magazine while drinking a beer.

Ward had taken the initiative to help with surveillance of the mission. He actually would've been on the mission if it wasn't for his damn knee that got injured badly during another mission back in Texas. Still, he was providing whatever help he could for Coulson.

By the time it hit late afternoon and it was now day six of the group’s mission, Coulson insisted Ward took a break while the other half of the team were supposedly at rest as well. He reluctantly left the office and wondered around the base checking up on the rest of the team. Ward came to a slow stop in the loungeroom and took a seat across from Hunter who nonchalantly nodded in greeted.

“How’s the mission going?” Hunter flipped the page of his magazine.

Ward leaned back into his seat settling in comfortably before fishing his phone out of his pocket. “It’s still going good. None of their covers have been blown. They should be able to zone in on the target by tomorrow hopefully.”

“Pfft, they’ll be fine. They’ll be back soon especially your beloved whom you must miss dearly. How have the hourly texts been going telling her how much you miss her or that you’re thinking about her?”

Ward rolled his eyes at Hunter’s poke of mockery over his concern for Skye. “Excuse me for wanting to look out for her even though I’m not on the mission. Plus, speak for yourself. I’m sure you’re the same way for Bobbi.”

The mercenary almost choked as he sipped his beer. “Oh right, I’m the lovesick little puppy for her. She doesn’t even like that sort of shtick. Either way, I have no reason to be crazily worried over her. I couldn’t get rid of Bob even if I wanted to”.

Ward concealed his amusement due to Hunter’s lies concerning Bobbi. He continued to scroll through his phone selecting the various tiles of apps that Skye had forced him to get into. A peaceful silence lingered between the two.

Hunter’s attention was suddenly captured fully by the odd sight he caught within his peripheral vision. His gaze settled directly on Ward who was holding his phone quite tightly and closely. Hunter swore his eye caught some weird flailing motion from Ward’s direction. “You alright there?”

The specialist had remained quiet under Hunter’s confused stare. Ward nodded his head abnormally fast before clearing his throat. “Uh yeah…I’m fine”. His eyes glanced up to meet Hunter’s before returning to the screen of his phone.

Whatever he was hiding, Ward was doing a terrible job of trying to play it as if nothing happened. Hunter slowly held his magazine up to continue reading.

Ward sighed. “I think I’m hungry”. He stood up pocketing his phone. “You want anything?”

Hunter shook his head. “No thanks. I’ll just wait till dinner.” He watched Ward leave the loungeroom who was heading to the kitchen. Hunter settled the magazine on his lap before taking his phone out to check for any latest updates.

Glossing over the brief messages from Bobbi and Triplett, he clicked on the icon of Instagram waiting for it to refresh.

_084inthe skye: Yup…this was my undercover alias._

Hunter guffawed aloud upon seeing the latest Instagram post of what looked like an impregnated Skye. He managed to piece together the shocked reaction of Ward and decided to be a little cheeky.

 _Huntinglancealot: Let me guess...@gward83 is the father?_ :P

Within minutes, Hunter laughed to see the response he was waiting for.

_Gward83: Hunter...just shut up_

He continued the exchange deciding to be a bit of a smartass.

_Huntinglancealot: You're only saying that becoz u nearly dropped your phone when u saw this._

Silence followed for a brief moment until Hunter felt something soft but firm (due to the velocity it was thrown) collide with his head. He sniggered to see the cushion that was hurtled at his head from the direction of a certain specialist storming away. 

* * *

 (Earlier)

Fitz peered over Skye’s shoulder trying to determine whatever on her phone had caught her attention now. She giggled slightly at the photo she was currently finding the right filter for.

“Oh I’m not sure you should post that”. Fitz watched Skye turn around with one eyebrow raised.

“Why not? It’s just a funny joke.” She shrugged her shoulders before returning her gaze at her phone and finally selecting Valencia. She continued to type up her caption.

Fitz couldn’t help the amused anticipation of what would unfold once Skye would release that photo. “It’ll definitely be a funny joke on Ward just saying”.

Skye posted the picture and locked her phone before carrying on with the mission.

* * *

 By the time it hit sundown, the team had retreated to their compound safely with much needed success of finding their target. May and Triplett locked up the place securely for the night looking out for any enemies snooping around while Skye, Fitz and Bobbi carried in the load of acquired weapons from one of the abandoned sites they visited today.  

Everyone met up in the kitchen where Trip had laid out their dinner for tonight: takeaway Italian food consisting of pasta, two pizzas and a salad. Everyone hungrily dug into the food while making general conversation about tomorrow’s agenda.

Skye took out her phone and looked down at it as she scrolled through.  She had to place her hand over her mouth before she broke out into laughter. Fitz nudged her and peered at her phone. Skye elevated the screen closer to Fitz to which he sniggered at the comments of Hunter and Ward.

“Told you it’d be a joke on Ward.” He ate another forkful of carbonara as another laugh was heard this time from Trip who was looking at his phone.

“Damn! You actually posted that? Oh my gosh! I would’ve loved to see Ward’s reaction.” He passed his phone over to Bobbi who was reaching over to see the photo that had everyone entertained. Even May smirked in amusement and shook her head.

Skye switched windows to her messages deciding to send Ward a brief message.

_Thought you would’ve liked that photo ;P_

Within a minute, a text bubble returned reading

_Oh I did. It just…caught me by surprise I guess._

She smiled sweetly at the message before resuming their daily messages and updates for the day.  


	3. Posted 5 days ago by gward83

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Ward posts a photo of a certain beautiful someone.

[Posted 5 days ago by gward83](https://41.media.tumblr.com/a75191073fd3f98f530e611d803f76ca/tumblr_nhv0h0Sp551qefcylo6_r1_400.jpg)

He had been awake for at least half an hour now.

There was an expectation of a morning meeting to be on at around 8am but it was only the break of dawn. Grant turned his head to see the familiar beautiful form of his girlfriend sleeping peacefully. He had to admit he would spend some moments watching over Skye sleeping following their particular “agenda” of the night. It allowed him some peace and time alone with his thoughts to be thankful for whatever universal force blessed him with someone like her.

The steady fall and rise of her chest along with her draped dark locks of hair was something that screamed a picturesque beauty.

Speaking of picturesque….

Grant maintained a quiet watch over Skye’s sleeping form while his hand reached around behind him to get his phone. After patting down the table to eventually grasp his phone, he swiped the screen upwards using the camera icon shortcut.

Shifting his weight carefully on the bed, he moved closer to Skye and raised his arm slightly to steal a few shots of his sleeping girlfriend. He smiled at the small round of five pictures that he caught all capturing the beauty of Skye.

He decided to hold his phone a little higher above Skye to capture her profile straight on. Grant began to tease Skye awake as he called her name.

She began to stir before crinkling her face slightly and cracking one eye open. Skye groaned in annoyance upon seeing Grant’s phone within proximity of her face. Her reflexes weren’t exactly great first thing in the morning which meant she was too late to have covered her face from the criminal phone that had most likely taken a picture.

Grant stretched across Skye to place his phone on her bedside table. Taking advantage of his position that had him chest to chest with Skye, his lips descended to mark soft kisses along her neck. Eventually, he worked his way along her neck and jawline before kissing his own Sleeping Beauty deeply.

He swore he could hear a few moans wishing to escape her mouth which instead translated into fragmented noises. Skye could feel his smirk against her lips along with his hand that had nestled its place in a tangled hold of her hair.

It’s not that Skye didn’t like this kind of wake up call. She simply disliked wake up calls itself. Especially when a certain someone takes an unauthorized picture of you at an ungodly hour of the day.

“Ugh Grant why!?” She pressed her head back against her pillow to break apart from the kiss. Her eyes were still heavy with needed sleep as she turned to face the other way. One of her hands made a shooing gesture towards Grant managing to lightly tap him on his bare chest. He held a grin of amusement while Skye rubbed her eyes sleepily before reaching near her head to attempt to hit him with a pillow.

Grant couldn’t help the brief laugh that escaped him. He grinned as he allowed the pillow to collide with his form. He gently pulled it away before resuming to lie down next to Skye who had turned to face the other side of the bed.

“You better not post that or else”. Her threat was muffled by her pillow to which Grant leaned closer to Skye. His arm had claimed hold around her waist as he kissed her bare shoulder.

“Why not? You look beautiful in it. That’s why I took it”.

Skye groaned again allowing it to last longer to emphasize her light exasperation. Not entirely sure if it was directed at his excuse for taking a photo of her or that the excuse itself was so damn cheesy. She threw the sheet over her head.  “Oh shut up you dweeb”.

She felt Grant pull her towards him while laughing. Skye uncovered herself and turned back to face him. “Plus, you _know_ I’m not a morning person so if you really wanted a beauty shot of yours truly then you could’ve picked any other time than when I’m waking up”.

Her hand had moved up to lazily trace her boyfriend’s jawline – one of his many good attributes (physically speaking).

“Come on, you should know that you’re beautiful every single moment. So then, I’ll take a photo at whatever moment and it’ll be fine”.

Skye allowed a smile at his endless compliments. To think that once upon a time, he would even deny giving out compliments. Nowadays, it was a compliment and a smile practically every single second he was near her. “Gosh, you’re such a dork”. She squeezed his face holding above his jawline. She sighed. “Who would’ve thought someone like you could be such a dork”.

Grant smiled down at her taking her hand in his and fidgeting with it. “No one would’ve thought it. Not even me but that was until you came into my life.”

Skye scoffed. “Of course it’s because of me. A lot of things are because of me isn’t it?”

He bit his lip in response before answering “Sometimes it’s not because of you directly. Maybe it’s just got to do with the fact that I love you”.

Skye couldn’t contain the smile that grew on her face. “If that’s the case, then I love you too.” Her other hand elevated towards Grant’s cheek before pulling him in for a kiss. He soon enough adjusted their position returning to the earlier lack of space that were their forms being chest to chest.  

Hands began lingering over naked flesh again which left Skye gasping for air in between the kisses. As Grant began to trail kisses along her jawline towards her neck, Skye had to try with all her might to talk. “You know, I’m still assuming you woke me up because we have to get ready for a morning meeting but something tells me that’s not it”.

Grant raised his head to look back up at her. He leaned over to the digital clock on the bedside table that read the digits 7:02. “You’re right. There is supposed to be a morning meeting”. He focused back on Skye before commenting “However, it’s only 7am so…we still have some time.”

Skye exhaled a small laugh at the sight of seeing Grant’s eyebrow rise at the end of his sentence. She could only focus on his playful demeanour. “Since when does Agent Ward say it’s _only_ 7am?”

“Since Agent Skye started sleeping in his bed”

That was all that needed to be said before Skye rolled them over to most likely resume last night’s events.


End file.
